


Strangers In The Night

by ThatOCLady



Series: Rafael Barba & Annie Dalton [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Annie Dalton, Character Death, Comedy, Dirty Talk, Domestic Barba, Drama, El Juez, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Musical, Pregnancy, Pregnancy complications, Rafael Barba/Annie Dalton, Romance, Teasing, Truth or Dare, discussions of abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOCLady/pseuds/ThatOCLady
Summary: "We need a witness to our lives.  There's a billion people on the planet, what does any one life really mean? But in a marriage, you're promising to care about everything.  The good things, the bad things, the terrible things, the mundane things, all of it, all of the time, every day.  You're saying 'Your life will not go unnoticed because I will notice it.  Your life will not go un-witnessed because I will be your witness'."Married fluff for my Rafael Barba and Annie Dalton pairing.





	1. Home Again

"Chores done. Errands too. Calls put in for the dinner. You promise you'll help me cook?"  
"Yes, subject to the condition that if it tastes bad, you don't tell anyone I made it"  
"Done", Annie took a look around, "What do we do now?"  
Rafael's hand touched hers. They made eye contact. He smiled. She shook her head at him.  
  
Annie asked him,  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth"  
"Chicken", she taunted.  
The Barbas were idling their time in the afternoon. Mrs. Barba in her little skirt and crop top, and Mr. Barba in those custom-tailored pajama bottoms.  
"Have you ever had a threesome?"  
"That's...", Rafael raised his eyebrows, "That's the first question that comes to your mind, of course. The answer is no"  
"What a shame"  
He smiled. Annie was on her knees on the couch. She said,  
"Now ask me"  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Dare!"  
"Take off your clothes"  
"That's all you ever ask me to do!", she laughed, "You are getting hornier as you grow older"  
"Who's chicken now?", he said.  
Annie spluttered,  
"Oh pffff. You have seen me naked a million times. Give me something interesting to do"  
He sounded unsure,  
"Striptease?"  
Her tone was condescending,  
"Maybe something that does not involve me taking my clothes off"  
_Oh well._  
Rafael gave it a moment's thought. Annie was a daring, impulsive person. The dare would have to be something constructive. And something that brought out her giggles. He loved those.  
"Hm"  
"Tick tock, tick tock"  
_Yes. Oh yeah. Perfect._  
Rafael raised his coffee mug for dramatic effect.  
"I dare you to communicate throughout the day using only popular erotica phrases"  
That stunned her all right. She repeated his words,  
"Popular erotica phrases?"  
"Yes. Should be easy for you, Madam Editor", he smirked.  
"What popular erotica phrases?"  
He explained,  
"Something like... yeah. Suppose you are asking me to hand you the salt. You can't say 'pass me the salt'. You have to say - I need the salt. I need it inside me. _Per favore, Raf!_ "  
He ducked the pillow she threw at him. Annie was grinning wide.  
"I do not say 'per favore' like that!"  
"But you get the gist", he laughed, "Come on. You must have a whole phrasebook by now"  
Annie warned him, eyes squinting,  
"You sure you want to do this?"  
"Problem?"  
"Do you really think me talking like that all day long won't have any effect on you at all? It'll be a whole day of foreplay for you!"  
He chuckled,  
"So?"  
"Know what? Let's make it interesting. Forget truth or dare..."  
He clucked to provoke her. Annie ignored it.  
"I'll speak erotico and you can speak your lawyer lingo"  
"I am a competitive person, my sweet. Trust me", he winked, "You don't want this"  
"I do want it. Person who makes through the day without using a normal phrase by midnight wins"  
"What's the prize?"  
"Winner gets to hear the loser say - you win, I lose"  
Rafael suggested,  
"Better practice that phrase, Annie. Come midnight, you will be saying it over and over again"  
Annie lifted a finger,  
"Buttock..."  
"It's not funny when you say buttock instead of but"  
"...no matter how compelling your arousal, there will be no sex until the winner is decided"  
_Damn it._ He had been looking forward to erotica-dubbed sex. Annie sensed his reluctance.  
"Cat got your tongue, Counselor?"  
"I am not the one on birth control pills here", he leaned towards her, "Didn't you say the new ones were making you have... sudden urges?"  
"Don't you worry about me, babe", she smiled, "I am not the one who's going to be on the receiving end of oh!"  
She raised her arms, passed her hands through her hair and jerked with every other word,  
"Oh! Oh Raf! Yes! Change the channel, baby! Like that! Hunnhhh! Unnnnnnnhhhh!"  
What had he gotten himself into? His lower brain had been stirred awake just by that voice of hers. With forced dignity, Rafael said,  
"I would like to make a motion to exclude the carnal sounds the defense just made..."  
Annie started laughing.  
"...they are distracting and provoking"  
"Do you want me to put you in some buttermilk batter and deep-fry you, Raf?"  
He was puzzled. Annie exclaimed,  
"Cause you sound like a chicken!"  
When she started doing the flapping arms thing, he decided he would have to just accept the rules.  
"Okay, fine. Fine. Moans included and sex is off the table. Do we agree?"  
"We do"  
They shook hands.  
  
Annie's glasses made her look like a librarian. A hot, sexy... no way. He had to stop fixating on those faux moans she had produced. Or her glasses. He intended to win. But for the last ten minutes or so, neither of them had spoken a word. Someone had to start. He was getting kind of hungry too.  
"Mrs. Barba?"  
She smiled but didn't look up from her book.  
"Is it true that you cooked a meal this morning?"  
"I did", she took a deep breath, heaving her chest, "Yes, I did. I did it all morning long"  
Rafael cursed himself for ever agreeing to this.  
"What did you cook, Mrs. Barba?"  
"I made spaghetti. But I'll have to warm it up. Make it nice and hot"  
"Would you mind if the prosecution heated it up?"  
The word 'prosecution' must have led to that muffled giggle. Annie wouldn't let it show.  
"I look forward to sitting across the prosecution, taking the big, long spaghetti into my mouth"  
Rafael almost choked on air.

By evening, they were both regretting it. Annie had had no idea that his courtroom jargon would turn her on like a flip switch. It made her picture him in his suit, bending her over the witness box... _uh-ah._ No can do. She wanted him to lose. Didn't even mind cheating for that. Most erotic novels were supposed to be tasteful. They seldom had moans and whimpers in dialogue form. Rafael would know that if he ever read one.  
"Counselor?", she called.  
He was at her side in a second. Annie wanted to play dirty.  
"Could you make sure this risotto doesn't overcook, be naughty like the bad, bad risotto it is?"  
"No further questions", he smiled.  
Annie let him take her position by the stove and shoved her hand in his pants' front pocket. Rafael jumped,  
"What..."  
She moved her hand around,  
"I'm looking for your phone that might be on vibrating mode. Pulsing against your most intimate..."  
"Objection!", he closed his eyes, "The defense will extricate their hands out of the prosecution's pocket now or the prosecution can't promise what will happen next"  
She gave him a victorious smile before going to the drawing room, where his phone actually was.  
  
Annie thought hard on how she could make him quit. He had been uncomfortable but hadn't shown any sign of giving up. She had to amp up. What was that he had been asking her to do during Truth or Dare?  
_That. Oh that._  
"Making the prosecution wait at the dinner table is an obstruction of justice", he called to her.  
"Patience, pet", she came in, "It will be _sooo_ good if you wait for it"  
Thank goodness he hadn't started without her. Whatever food there would have been in his mouth would have spilled. Annie walked to the table wearing all black - bra, thongs and mesh stockings. Even a garter belt, Jesus Christ. She leaned forward, giving him a frontal peek, before setting her butt down in the chair. Rafael thought of all the things he could say.  
"Objection. Indecent exposure"  
Annie ate like nothing was the matter.  
"Mmn. So good. Mm. I am going to lick this sweet plate clean"  
"You...", he sighed, "The defense is leading the witness"  
His witness was getting harder by the second. Annie smirked.  
"Do I turn you on? Do you want to put your hands on my breasts? Your mouth maybe. Do you want to grab my hips and make me bend over? And take me, and take me, and...", she whispered, "Take me?"  
Game rules: she could say _that_ and all he could respond with was,  
"Ob-objection"  
Annie raised a brow. Rafael lowered his eyes and didn't look up until the meal was over. 

* * *

_11:00 PM_ \- Annie was making the bed. She was doing it in the same outfit from before. Rafael stood against the wall behind her. She would keep her legs straight and bend from the waist to provide him with a tempting view. There was only an hour left to break him. Standing in that prone position, bent from the waist, Annie looked back at him.  
"Are you enjoying the view or would you rather enjoy me?"  
He came to her with his arms folded, as if he were trying to restrain himself from touching her.  
"The prosecution contends that the defense has an amazing ass"  
Annie straightened up. He was changing tactics in the very last hour. And what could she say to that?  
"I bet you do like my plump...", she tried, "...shapely butt"  
Team Annie was in trouble. Her breath hitched when Rafael put his hand on her stockings. He spoke close to her ear,  
"Examining defense exhibit A..."  
His roaming, groping hand then admired her bra and called it exhibit B. Annie was suddenly short on words.  
"Sex is not on the menu tonight, sugar"  
"The prosecution is aware of that", he smiled and leaned towards her.  
"Then what are you doing?", she added, "My king?"  
_Oh god, that was so lame._  
And he was getting closer and closer, giving her those bedroom eyes. It was her kryptonite.  
"The witness is being hostile", he grinned.  
Two more steps back and her legs would be touching the bed. She didn't do the calculations. Instead she fell upon the bed and leaned on her elbows. Rafael placed his hands on both sides of her. Annie's fitful breathing told him all he had to know.  
"On the night of 27th of July, can you tell us where you were?"  
He was talking about that very night, the one they were passing with erotic and legal banter. Annie tried to figure out his intention.  
"I was in my bed", she said, "Naked"  
_Lamer._  
"What were you doing in your bed, Mrs. Barba?"  
"T-touching myself?", she replied.  
Rafael smiled, still leaning over her,  
"We have evidence that proves that on the night in question, you were in fact having sex with your husband"  
Her face turned pink. That's where he had planned to go all along.  
"You wore black lingerie and stockings and lay on the bed upon your elbows. Your husband leaned over you and lifted your stocking-clad leg over his shoulder, like this..."  
He did what he said. Annie watched with bated breath.  
"Then he kissed your leg, upwards, little fluttering kisses that make you squirm. You thought he would stop but..."  
"Oh!", Annie gasped in surprise.  
Rafael had slung both her knees over his shoulders.  
"He got down on his knees between your legs, just where you wanted him. And he stayed. He stayed and licked you through those silken panties, the smooth probing making you quiver"  
Quiver she did. God, he was only _saying_ all that.  
"And when he couldn't stand it any longer, he..."  
"Stop"  
  
Victory was his. Rafael had that Ivy League smirk ready on display. Annie looked like she were at his mercy.  
"Senor Barba"  
_Oh no. Oh hell no._  
His smile disappeared. Annie closed her eyes and arched her back. She passed her hands along her breasts, her thighs, moaning just the way he liked to hear.  
"Hazme el amor"  
Rafael was immediately hard. Annie gave him a coy smile. She said timidly,  
"Lo siento pero, estoy tan córneo"  
He watched dumbstruck as her hand slid down between her legs. She spread them and he could see her fingers passing over her clothed mound. Her fingers pushed the panties deeper into the crevice, giving him a glimpse of what was his for taking. And god, how she purred.  
"Annie...", his voice was a mere whisper.  
"Tócame. Tócame, por favor", she pleaded.  
He was too stunned to tell her she was playing dirty. She clenched her thighs together, her hand still between them, playing with herself. Dazed as he was, Rafael touched her.  
"Ai, Senor", she gasped, closing her eyes, "Por favor"  
His voice was raspy,  
"Dime que quieres"  
Her voice and tone were beyond seductive.  
"Haz lo que quieras... Rafael"  
After that, there was no going back. Annie gasped as he roughly grabbed her. That was just the beginning.

* * *

That article had warned her that there was a reason they called Spanish the language of love. Annie had never seen Rafael go berserk like that. There was a steady throb between her legs and a delicious ache that comes from a well-received pounding. She lay on her stomach, naked and smiling. Rafael got off the bed. He steadied himself by holding onto the wall. At least he could get up. Annie knew it would be hours till her body could move again.  
"You lost, you know", she said.  
His gorgeous butt was in her direct line of sight. She watched him walk to the bathroom.  
"There are no losers here, Annie"  
She giggled and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazme el amor - Make love to me  
> Lo siento pero, estoy tan córneo - Sorry but, I am horny  
> Tócame - Touch me  
> Por favor - Please  
> Dime que quieres - Tell me what you want  
> Haz lo que quieras - Do what you want


	2. They Don't Know About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newlyweds, Rafael and Annie, surprise everyone with their altered behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: _They Don't Know About Us_ by Tracey Ullman 
> 
> Y'all better feed me some prompts or requests, 'cause I'm running out of stuff to write about these two. Thanks in advance for reading.

Chin on the palm of her hand, Annie looked into the blue eyes. A soft smile lit up her face.  
"What are you made of?"  
She brushed back the hair behind her ear. Sonny shook his head,  
"He's really done a number on you"  
The tranquil voice told,  
"The number's 69"  
"Jesus, Annie"  
Sonny leaned back in his chair. He watched her dreamily stir the coffee.  
"He left you on your wedding day. How can you forgive him that?"  
"He forgave me a few things too"  
"Like what?"  
She wouldn't tell.  
"I know you ain't the cheatin' type. What'd you do?"  
"Can't you just be glad that I am happy now?"  
"You are always happy. That's the problem. I can't tell when you're pretending"  
"I am not pretending, Sonny", she smiled, "I married a great guy. The best guy"  
"You're so smitten"  
Annie grinned,  
"Wait till you see him"

Fin and Rollins exchanged a look. Their Lieutenant stopped and stared. Feet thrown over the table, ADA Barba was humming. His eyes were on his phone. He chuckled at it.  
"Counselor?", Liv said.  
"Hm?"  
"This not interesting enough for you?"  
He didn't look up,  
"I'm listening"  
Fin whispered to Rollins,  
"Something bit him"  
Rafael kept on texting.   
 

 

Annie put the phone back in her purse. She brought out a small box instead.  
"For you"  
Sonny perked up like a kid.  
"For me?", he took the box, "What is it?"  
He opened it, not waiting for her answer. His mouth was an O as he lifted the medallion in his fingers.  
"It's St. Nicholas", he murmured.  
Annie watched him kiss it. Sonny smiled gratefully,  
"Thank you. You got it on your honeymoon?"  
"Yep"  
"The inscription's in Latin. It looks pretty authentic"  
Sonny's awesome smile withered. He exclaimed,  
_**"He took you to Italy?!"**_

Barba stood by the white board, watching the crime scene photographs.  
"That anklet", he said.  
"Yeah?"  
Liv was all attention. It was the first sensible thing he had said all morning.  
"I got my wife an anklet last year", he smiled, "She said she would wear one the day a court ordered her to"  
The SVU squad got back to work.

Annie munched on her bearclaw.  
"You jealous?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Of him?"  
"Of you. Why would I be jealous of him?"  
She rolled her eyes (some habits are contagious).  
"He really sneaked you off to Italy?"  
Annie nodded.  
"Man!", he sighed.  
"He's not that bad after all, huh?"  
Sonny gave her a childish glare.

All day long it was "My wife this, my wife that". Barba acted like he was the first man in the world to get married. Fin and Rollins would have gladly pulled his leg, but Liv cautioned them otherwise. It was the first time they had seen him so happy.  
"Well, I better get going home..."  
Rollins couldn't resist saying,  
"To your wife?"  
Barba smiled and walked out of the precinct.

Singing, Annie grated the parmesan.  
_"They say we're crazy but I just don't care. And they keep on talking, still they get nowhere"_  
The pie - God, she loved pie - was ready too.  
_"So I don't mind if they don't understand, when I look at you and you hold my..."_  
Her song became more festive when a hand fell on hers. They knifed the edges together.  
_"Cause they don't know about us..."_ , she sang, her head against his shoulder.  
_"They've never heard of love"_ , Rafael smiled.


	3. Valerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael hears singing in the 16th precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: _Valerie_ by Amy Winehouse

"Miss Dalton?", Rollins corrected herself, "I mean, Mrs. Barba"  
"Mrs. Barba is my mother-in-law and Miss Dalton was my father. Annie's the name", she stood by the desk, "How are you, Detective?"  
Rollins enjoyed her sense of humor.  
"I'm good. What brings you here?"  
Annie glanced at her watch.  
"Your stupid coworker and I were supposed to have lunch together"  
As if on cue, Sonny came to them and explained,  
"Give me two minutes. I'm just about done here"  
He went back to the lady ( _girl_ , Annie thought) who came out of one of the sitting rooms. She was a young mother. Her face looked wary despite of being youthful. The baby on her arm wept like a pro. The girl was having a hard time talking to Sonny and trying to make her kid stop crying. Annie beat Sonny to it, offering to take the baby off her arm.  
"May I?"  
The girl glanced at Detective Carisi before slowly handing her child to the strange lady's care.  
"What's her name?"  
"Valerie"   
"Oh, what a sweet name", Annie said, "For such a sweet girl. Hey, little darling"  
She made sure to stay close to the mother. The girl was talking to Sonny but her eyes were on her pride and joy.

The baby didn't automatically stop crying at Annie's touch. She talked to her, bounced her a little. The kid threw her head back like she had been struck and let out another wail. The whole precinct was shooting daggers at her for the ruckus. Annie gave her a gentle bounce and hummed. The baby stopped crying for a second to check where that sound had come from.  
"You like that?", Annie smiled.  
She crooned, cradling the child closer and moving with her like they were dancing.  
_"Well, sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water"_  
The little girl stared at her. Annie wiped her tears with her fingertips,  
_"And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture"_  
She sang and danced with the baby in the middle of a bustling bullpen. Everyone stopped and stared.  
_"Won't you come on over? Stop making a fool out of me"_  
A uniformed officer sang along,  
_"Why don't you come on over, Valerie?"_  
Some with reluctance, some with enthusiasm, joined the chorus. The child forgot her woe and looked around herself.

Barba and Liv were discussing an upcoming trial in her office. He was reminding her of an important detail when Liv rose from her chair.  
"Are they... singing?"  
It sounded like they were. Rafael followed her out. He stood next to her and almost gaped. His wife was dancing with a baby, while everyone sang and clapped in rhythm.  
_"VALERIEEE!"_  
Liv grinned,  
"Wow, Barba"  
The baby gurgled and gave a clap.  
_"...put your house all up for sale..."_  
Annie saw him. With that big prize-winning smile, she held the baby's hand and pointed it at him, singing,  
_"Did you get a good lawyer?"_  
The baby giggled when Annie made a face.  
_"Are you so busy?"_ , she sang and bobbled her head.  
The crowd clapped, tapped a foot, sang too.  
_"Why don't you come on over, Valerieeee?"_ , Annie finished.

The young mother thanked Annie for cheering up her child. They waved goodbye. Talk circulated among the officers that the singing lady was ADA Barba's wife. Some bet against it.  
"Show-off", Sonny prodded her before putting on his jacket, "Let's go"  
"A minute"  
She greeted Olivia and asked him about Noah, before the Lieutenant left her alone with Rafael. He was fighting the urge to break into a smile.   
"You considering Broadway now?"  
"Maybe"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Getting lunch with Sonny", Annie said, "Wanna join us?"  
"Not on my life"  
"Okay. See you at home"  
There were male officers looking her up and down. Rafael mistook their curiosity for attraction.  
"Annie?"  
He signaled towards the people observing them.  
"What?"  
He tried not to move his lips much.  
"Kiss me"  
Annie's face lightened up. She gave him a snooty smile.  
"I thought somebody doesn't like being humanized at work"  
Not in a mood to play that game, Rafael pulled her in for a kiss. Somewhere in the room, a porcelain cup smashed on the floor. Sonny sighed and looked away. Rafael did his best to keep the kiss chaste.  
"Oooh", Annie purred, eyes on her husband's mouth, hands on his chest, "That was new"  
He whispered,  
"I am full of surprises. Off with you now"  
Annie took a few steps away from him, then looked back over her shoulder and blew him a noisy smooch.  
**_"Mmuaahh!"_**    
Shaking his head, Rafael broke into that gleeful smile at last. 


	4. El Juez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael is conflicted about the upcoming changes in his life.

It was a high profile case of a stinking rich pedophile. The SVU squad stood before the white board as their Lieutenant pointed out the latest problem in the case.  
"Mash won't talk to us. We can't subpoena him", she glanced at Barba.  
He nodded. Olivia explained,  
"So we're going to have to get to him another way"  
"Hold on. This is Clark Mash? The perp's brother-in-law?", Carisi asked.  
"Yeah"  
"He works in publishing?"  
"Yes, he does", Olivia tapped the board.  
Sonny clapped his own hand in enthusiasm,  
"I know how to get him"  
He looked over at Barba, as if saying "Tell them". Rafael asked,  
"Is that supposed to be my cue?"  
Sonny displayed his palms,  
"Clark Mash? Annie's boss?"  
Rafael's face darkened. The detective was too hyped to take notice. He said to Olivia,  
"Annie works with Mash. She's got a lot of pull..."  
"No", Rafael said.  
"What do you mean no?", Sonny frowned.  
Putting his coat back on, anger etching a line on his forehead, Rafael declared,  
"You are not dragging her into this"  
"Barba", Olivia tried to intervene.  
But he was irate. He buttoned his coat,  
"Find another way. That's your job, Carisi"  
"Hold on a second. What gives you a say? It's up to her"  
"She is _my_ wife"  
Sonny wasn't having any of that,  
"She's been _my_ friend since before you came into the picture. And don't go all husband-ly on her. You left her before she could get to the frigging altar!"  
"I don't have the time to argue with you. But if she hears a word about this, I swear..."  
**"Boys"**  
When Olivia's voice rose, their voices quieted down. Sonny was practically fuming. Rafael left the precinct with a sharp word. 

 

* * *

  
  
He was framing some questions at home for a cross. The citylights filtered through the window and shone against the bright table top he had his feet on.  
"Ouch"  
Rafael looked to his left. Annie crawled over the armrest of the couch towards him, pouting.  
"I bit my lip. Kiss it better?", she said.  
He readily obliged. With his hand on the side of her head, his lips brushed against hers. He made the kiss as tender and sweet as he could. Annie's drawling moan confirmed his success.  
"You looked so serious", she snuggled close to him, "I had to come over and bother you"  
His voice had an unusually soft lilt.  
"I don't mind"  
Annie laughed,  
"Since when?"  
"Since you gave me a lap dance at Lake Mohonk"  
"Oh, you say the darndest things", she fake-blushed.  
Rafael put away his notepad and pulled his wife closer. He loved how she always looked happy, content. He had never thought he would find someone who contrasted yet complemented his personality so well. Cream to his coffee indeed.  
"Can I tell you something?", she asked.  
"Sure"  
Annie put his hand on her breast. He felt the soft yet firm flesh through the silk negligee she wore. When his thumb flicked across her nipple, she grinned as if he had done something particularly naughty.  
"Promise you won't get mad?"  
"In my position", he quipped, "I don't think I can"  
"Sonny called today"  
Rafael removed his hand from her body. Annie tucked her legs underneath herself.  
"He said they need Clark to talk to them about a case"  
"I told him not to get you involved"  
"It's fine. If I can help someone, I will. I just wanted to let you know first"  
He said,  
"I don't want you to go asking favors from your ex"  
"It's not a favor. I say 'Clark, sit' and he does. It's not because he's still hung up on me. I mean, the things I have done with you, sexually, my exes wouldn't even dream of"  
At his exasperated glare, she hurriedly explained,  
"He will do what I say because he owes me! They are already falling all over themselves to make me stay. Ever since my two weeks' notice, Clark sends me articles about freelancing gone bad. He'll talk to SVU if I just say the word. No favors, no requests. And I don't even like Clark. You have nothing to worry about there. My great grandmother had this saying. I never met her but Dad mimics her sometimes", she proceeded in a thick Boston accent, "Once a cheatah, always a cheatah. That's what Clark is - a serial cheatah"  
He pondered it for a while.  
"Okay"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah", he sighed, "It's an important case"  
"Good"  
Annie laid her head on his shoulder, slowly massaging the other end of it. Rafael kissed her brow and closed his eyes.  
"I actually regret yelling at Carisi today", he sighed.  
"I knew it. You're not my husband. You put Rafael in a Face Off machine"  
He grinned,  
"I do feel bad. Ask me why"  
"Why?"  
"This might be my last case as an ADA"  
Lifting her head off his shoulder, Annie looked into his eyes. Rafael smiled,  
"I have been recommended for judgeship"  
Typical Annie. She was almost bouncing on the couch and cheering.  
"We should be celebrating! You should be telling me this over a fancy dinner!"  
"Nothing's set in stone yet", he cautioned.  
But she had thrown her arms around his neck in her jubilation.  
"I just know you are going to be a judge. I know it, Raf. _Muah! Muah!_ My hubster is going to be a judge!"  
"Thank you", he chuckled.  
"We should tell Lucia!"  
"Not until it's confirmed"  
He interrupted her merriment by saying,  
"I feel like I'm deserting Liv's squad"  
"Babe", she turned his face back to herself, "Once you are a judge, you are going to be able to help so many people. Trust me - Olivia and the others will appreciate having a fair judge to try their cases"  
"They might transfer me out of here if I get the job"  
Annie nodded. She was too happy.  
"Your abuelita would have been so proud"  
His eyes shone with tears as he smiled.  
"Yeah"  
With her arms still around his neck, Annie kissed him. She rubbed her nose against his,  
"I'm proud of you too, Cubano"  
There was a warmth that emanated from her even on cold winter nights. It was this warmth he had nearly lost once. Nevermore.  
Rafael pulled her on to his lap. Eyes looking up into hers, he said,  
"We might have to move. You up for that?"  
"I will follow you to the end of the world. Oh!"  
He had toppled her on the couch. Her chest shook with a giggle. Rafael traced the lacy neckline of her negligee with his finger.  
"Celebratory sex?", he raised an eyebrow.  
"Absolutely"  
Annie pulled his face down upon hers.


	5. Sweet Child O'Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got what they did not want.

Annie had food in her mouth. Otherwise, there wouldn't have been a silence for Lucia to break.   
"I know it's your personal decision - let me speak, Rafi - but a child can bring so much happiness. You are not getting any younger but you keep saying you're not ready? I had you before I turned 20!"   
Rafael rolled his eyes and watched Annie smile. She always enjoyed the food his mother made. But at the moment, it looked like she had a bad case of the munchies.   
"I am sorry, Lucia. I understand what you are saying but kids these days raise themselves. It's not fair. With me starting on my own and Rafael becoming a judge, we won't have much time for kids. Besides", she grinned, "The only eggs I have now are in the fridge"   
Lucia smiled politely. There was a huge green pepper moving towards Annie's mouth.   
_Chomp_ \- it made a sound. Rafael stared.   
"Annie?"   
"Hm?"   
"You are eating peppers"   
"I know. I have had a hankering for them since yesterday. This food is divine, Lucia"   
"Careful with the chillies", she said.   
Annie defiantly bit into another. 

 

* * *

   
  
 ** _Weeks Later -_**   
  
It was bad timing. Rafael had made the breakfast in great spirits. He waited for his wife's reaction. Annie was smiling. The moment she finished chewing her first morsel, she gagged.   
"Annie?"   
She ran to the toilet. He followed and saw her puking. No matter how many times she apologized and told him the food was great, Rafael swore he would never cook again. His obvious dismay turned into curiosity when Annie began to barf every morning. And throughout the day.   
She had turned nearly blue from all the vomitting when he helped her back into bed.   
"We are going to a doctor first thing tomorrow", he declared.   
Annie smiled, her lids heavy with exhaustion.   
"No need. I wanted to wait until idle day to tell you"   
"What is it?"   
"You're going to be a Daddy after all, mister"   
He stared at her in disbelief.   
"You are...", Rafael pointed to her stomach.   
Annie nodded.   
"At your age?"   
"Hey!", she laughed.   
"But how? You're on the pill"   
"Well, the new ones were making me cranky. So I didn't take them for a while until I got Dr. Lee's appointment. You and I were both so busy that week and we hadn't done it in a while, so I thought it would be fine. Then you seduced me in your mother's herb garden, and...", she stopped to breathe.   
His shock changed into joy soon enough. He was kissing her and her tummy over and over, telling her he loved her. When he finally looked up, Annie had fallen asleep. Rafael smiled and kissed her nose.   
  
When he suggested looking up Lamaze classes, she made a face.   
"I think I know how to breathe. Thank you"   
"That's not all they teach you there"   
"I don't need Lamaze classes. Daltons are tough! My mother birthed me in a tool shed. And my Dad helped with the delivery"   
She continued in the same proud tone,   
"He fainted but that's not the point. The point is - I don't need Lamaze classes. Our bun will be out of the oven before you can say pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis"

Day by day, Annie grew weaker.   
"The bastard is sucking the life out of me", she would hiss.   
"He has his work cut out for him then", Rafael would retort, "Or she"   
"I have huge hips. This was supposed to be easy for me, dammit"   
"I don't think your hips have anything to do with your pregnancy"   
"Raf, this is not what pregnant women look like!"   
She pulled her arm back in and out of her tshirt's neck. Rafael turned to his work again.   
"I've lost so much weight. Where are the bigger boobs I was promised?!"   
"Your _boobs_ ", he stressed the word, "...are fine"   
"And I think... I think I'm gonna lose my ass too"   
"Calm down, J-Lo", he grinned.   
When he heard that little sniffle, he dropped what he was doing and came to her side.   
"Annie", he sighed.   
She sobbed,   
"I hate this"   
"I asked you. You said you wanted to keep it"   
"I know what I said", she wiped her eyes, "But remember - this little shit is not getting anything for Christmas this year!"   
He couldn't stop smiling.   
"You already got him Santa footies"   
"I know. I can't believe how much I love our unborn brat"   
She hid her face in his shoulder and cried. Rafael wrapped his arm around her, cradling her head with his face and soothing her. Her body did seem different. He moved his hand down to her waist - no more love handles. And that curve he liked to slide his tongue against was somehow less pronounced. Rafael checked out her thighs too. Annie slapped his hand off.   
"I am crying and you're feeling me up?!"   
"I wasn't..."   
"Everything is just sex with you!", she stepped out of his arms and walked to the corridor that led to their bedroom, "Get in there"   
"Now?"   
"Now?", Annie mimicked him, screwing up her mouth, "Of course now!"   
"Fine!"   
He stomped past her,   
"No foreplay"   
"Thank you!"   
Rafael looked over his shoulder and smirked,   
"Excessive foreplay"   
Annie rolled her eyes before following him in.   
  
Her failing health became Rafael's prominent concern. The doctor told them it was because the babies were taking up much of her nutrients.   
"Wait", Rafael echoed, _"Babies?"_   
"Twins?!", Annie exclaimed.   
The doctor was all smiles. She said,   
"They are actually triplets"   
Rafael covered his mouth with his fist. His wife spoke in slow, precise tones.   
"Triplets, did you say?"   
The doctor nodded. Annie had to be controlled then.   
_**"I am not birthing triplets! Like an alley cat! Jesus Christ! Rafael Barba, if you think..."** _  
"Annie, take it easy. We will..."   
" _We?_ Uh-uh. I am going to have to pop three babies out of myself!"   
"Your hips are huge, aren't they? The actual childbirth will be easy for you!"   
"You think I have huge hips?!"   
He spent the day trying to calm her down.   
  
By the second trimester, Annie had accepted her future as a mother of three. She mostly did it for her husband's sake. Though Rafael's reason told him otherwise, she knew he had wanted a child for a while. The triplets worried him too but he was signing up on baby shopping sites and reading pregnancy books in his spare time. His mother doted on her as well. Annie put a hand over her early bump,   
"Beware of Grandma and Daddy. They are going to love the crap out of you bums"   
  
Annie was 4 months pregnant when Rafael received the call. She had had to be hospitalized.   
"She fainted. Thank God I was there when it happened", Lucia said.   
They heard her cries of labor in the corridor. So the babies were (too) early. Rafael tried his best not to panic and asked one of the doctors rushing out if he could join his wife inside.   
"Mr. Barba, this is not what you think"   
The doctor's face alone should have told him. He still hoped for the best.   
"...it happens in some..."   
"She had to push them out like she would have..."   
"...lack of oxygen, not your wife's fault. **She's stable now but we couldn't save the babies.** I am so sorry"   
When they left him alone with his mother, he cried his heart out. She was crying too, but she begged him to get a hold of himself, to think of Annie. It took a while before he could do that. They let him into the Intensive Care Unit where she was.   
"Mrs. Barba?", the nurse said, "Your husband is here"   
Annie looked up, reached her hand towards him. He held it and sat by her. From the looks of it, she hadn't shed a single tear.   
"I got my wish, didn't I?", she said dryly.   
"Don't say that. You didn't wish for any of this"   
She looked away. Gone was the freshness from her face. It was Rafael's worst nightmare - his Annie had stopped smiling. 

 

* * *

 

She isolated herself at home. Calls would come in, offering her work. She stopped receiving visitors. Her father, knowing nothing of the matter, kept calling to ask her to come see him. She cited her freelancing as an excuse. Lucia would keep her company as much as she could. While Annie sat at home, Rafael went to work, buried himself in it. He would put a smile on his face before walking through the door to her. She returned it no more. He begged her to talk to him. The Annie he knew seemed gone far far away.   
"Everything I love dies, Raf"   
That was all she cared to say. He told her it wasn't so. There was no way of telling if she believed him.   
  
He was drinking on a Sunday afternoon when Annie appeared from their room with a bag. Rafael was on his feet at once.   
"Annie?"   
They had all come to talk to her in that tone one uses for a sick person.   
"Where are you going?"   
"Somewhere"   
"Where exactly, hon?"   
Her voice was flat and devoid of feeling.   
"If I stay here, you might die too"   
"That's..."   
"I'm not being ridiculous. I speak from experience"   
He tried to talk some sense into her.   
"If that was true, I should have been dead a long time ago"   
She met his eyes.   
"Maybe the one I love most is being saved for last"   
Lifting her bag off the floor, Annie moved forth. Rafael tried to take it from her hands. He was close to tears.   
"Raf, please", she said.   
"Where are you even going? And what am I supposed to do here without you?", he thought of a plan, "You know what - let's go together. We both need some change of air"   
"You don't understand. I'm leaving you"   
He felt like a prisoner on death row.   
"Annie..."   
"Bye, Raf"   
With a burst of energy, Rafael pulled the bag out of her hands and threw it across the room. She showed no emotion still.   
"You're not going anywhere"   
Like she were in a trance, Annie began walking without her bag. Rafael watched his life reaching for the door.   
  
Desperate and helpless, he hugged her tight from behind. And he wasn't going to let go.   
"Raf, stop it. Let me go"   
When he wouldn't listen to her, Annie began to struggle. Her pleas turned into threats. She thrashed around in his arms but he held her with a vise-like grip.   
"Let go off me! Let me go! Rafael!", she screamed and kicked.   
His tears kept spilling down his face. He kissed his wife's shoulder and held her tight. She screeched,   
"Let me go or you'll die too! Rafael, listen to me! Your babies are dead because of me! They are dead! Let me go!"   
He sobbed,   
"You know I can't, Annie"   
With a eardrum-piercing scream, she gave in. Her rib-cage protruded against his forearms. The bony frame shook with the convulsions.   
_**"MY BABIES!"**_ , Annie mourned at last.   
Her cries of horror and despair echoed through the house. She bathed her face with tears. Her voice cracked with all the wailing and screaming. He held onto her as she sunk to the floor, crying still.   
_"RAF, OUR BABIES! OUR BABIES!"_   
Annie turned in his arms and cried and cried. He held her and did the same.


	6. It's Not Love If It's Not With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from her miscarriage, Annie finally agrees to go see her father.

They had both agreed it would be for the best. Victor had been getting antsy, not having seen his daughter for almost two months.  
Rafael escorted Annie through the airport. He fussed over her so much, the pair of old ladies across them couldn't help but smile.  
"Raf, I'm fine", Annie said, "You can go"  
"The moment you get there..."  
"I'll call you", she tried to end the conversation, "I promise. Now go"  
He studied her for another minute before kissing her.  
Twice.  
Annie gave him a tired smile,  
"I'm gonna have to get you kicked out, aren't I?"  
"I miss you already"   
"Raf..."   
"I know", he sighed, "Take care of yourself?"  
"I will"  
"Bye"  
Annie waved at him as she went through the door. On the plane, her fellow passengers, who had seen them at the ticket counter, were looking at her like she were the most fortunate woman alive. One of the old ladies asked her,  
"How long have you been married, dear?"  
She replied,  
"A year in July"  
"How nice"  
The plane lurched forward a bit, surprising Annie. It was flying smoothly again in seconds. At the sign of danger, her hand had immediately gone to her stomach.  
_Four months._  
She grimaced and moved her hand away. There was no one inside her anymore who needed to be protected. 

 

* * *

 

In Essex, Shirley had sent the chauffeur to the airport to receive Annie. Victor wasn't supposed to be seen in a public place; it was one of the safety protocols. Where he was seen was at his lavish bungalow in the heart of Essex's retirement community. Shirley hugged Annie on the doorstep, jostled her a little.  
"What happened to you? Mr. Barba won't let you eat? You're all bones!"  
"It's nothing like that", Annie smiled, "Good to see you, Shirley"  
The woman took her bag,  
"Always good to see you, Annie. Your Dad's inside. I didn't tell him you were coming"  
"Great", Annie smirked.  
When she went in after Shirley, he was sitting at the table with one of the neighbors. Victor saw her the moment she entered.  
"Hello, Mr. Adder"  
They had company, or he would have squealed her name. He came to her instead, almost knocking the table over, and enveloped her in a bear hug. The neighbor, old Charles, gave her a nod.  
"Hey there, Annie. Long time no see"  
"How have you been, Charles?"  
Victor interrupted them.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?", he yelled in the direction of the corridor, "Shirley, you crafty bat!"  
"It's okay. I wanted to surprise you"  
He kissed her forehead before holding her at arm's length.  
"You bet I'm surprised. Two months - do you know how many days and hours that is?"  
She rolled her eyes,  
"Stahp"  
Annie bade him sit back down at the table. When she saw what was on it, her voice rose.  
"What are you doing?"  
Charles grinned,  
"We're playing cards, Annie. I have beat this klutz here every game we have played. Now he wants a death match. Loser pays up twice the amount of all our last games. For one round! You're crazy, Sebastian"  
Victor gave his daughter a knowing smile. It made sense now why her father reminded Rafael of the Cheshire Cat.  
"Charles, I don't think it's a good idea for you to play cards with him"  
The mark was hooked.  
"He's too lousy at the game. He's going to make me a rich man. Just you wait and see", Charles said.  
Ten minutes and a rematch later, the same gambler was staring aghast at the table. Victor Dalton spoke softly,  
"Pay up, Charlie"  
  
Shirley had brought her fresh linen for the bed. Annie stretched her wary arms over her head.  
"You have grown so thin. It's not like you", Shirley said, "Tell me you are not on one of them funky diets"  
"I am not. I just lost weight"  
The bodyguard fluffed her pillow. She was saying,  
"Your father's busy or he would have noticed by now. It's weird 'cause the last time you were here, he thought you were pregnant"  
The strangled "Hmph" stopped Shirley dead in her tracks. She looked back at Annie. There was a smile on her face, and not the radiant one she loved.  
"Annie..."  
She shook her head, eyes pleading,  
"Please don't tell Dad"  
"Oh", Shirley glanced at her stomach.  
Annie clutched it. Though she was in her forties, she was still the ever-smiling 10-year old to Shirley's eyes. To see her now, bereft of a happiness she deserved more than anyone else, it was too much.  
"Oh Annie", she sighed.  
Annie hushed her. They sat down and talked. 

 

* * *

 

Awake from her nap, she saw Rafael had left her 9 texts in the last hour. He had offered to come with her to Vermont, but she wouldn't hear of it.  
'I just saw an hourglass and thought of you', his latest text said.  
Smiling, Annie replied,  
'I like to think I'm more of a pear'  
His reply came in seconds,  
'I stand corrected. Succulent indeed'  
She was glad they were back to their lecherous flirting. In the middle of planning the coming of children, they had somehow suspended that part of their life.  
'BRB', Raf texted.  
Annie put her phone down. There was a faint knock on the door.  
"Come in"  
Her father entered. He closed the door, stood holding it for a while.  
"What's wrong?"  
When he did look up, there were tears in his eyes. Annie panicked,  
"Dad, what's wrong?"  
He moved towards the window.  
_Of course._  
Annie's body felt laden again. Shirley had told him. Woman couldn't keep a single secret from her husband.  
"Dad", Annie tried to smile, "It's okay. I didn't even want kids"  
He shook his head. Victor came back to stop before her, six paces away. What he did next immediately brought out Annie's waterworks.  
  
In a voice trembling with grief, Victor sang to his daughter,  
_"Here comes the sun..."_  
He raised his arms and mimed the snow-globe bit that used to crack her up as a child. Now it only made her shake with mute sobs.  
_"Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting"_  
Tears were streaming down his face freely. But Victor kept on singing for her like he used to.  
_"Here comes the sun and I say"_  
He held out his arms to her. This was the part where she would jump into his arms and he would spin her like she was a doll.  
"Dad", Annie sobbed.  
His arms were still the same. Victor waited. With a humorless laugh, his daughter got on her feet and shrugged her shoulders.  
_"It's all right"_ , she leaped into his arms.  
Victor held the top of her head close to his jaw, embracing his only child. Annie's tears stained his shirt collar. The soft voice cracked,  
"I don't want you crying anymore. Do you understand? Not a single tear", he held her away, "Look at me. You're done crying. You want a baby? I'll kidnap you as many as you want"  
Annie laughed through the tears. She wiped them away with the back of her hand.  
"It's not that, Dad"  
"Is it your husband?"  
"No. He wasn't too keen on them either", Annie explained, "The doctor said it's unlikely I'll ever have any in the future. We don't want kids but it's like... like a door slammed in our faces. And we never even got to see what was on the other side"  
"There are alternate ways to have a kid"  
"Rafael won't hear a word about that. He doesn't want to put me through any of it again. And he's right. But I feel like I have denied him something he deserves", she imagined, "He would have made a great dad"  
"I don't think so", he added for good measure, "Look, you didn't deny him anything. It was out of your hands. If you two are ever ready to be parents, you'll find a way. Stop blaming yourself, okay? Guilt is for marks"  
"I know"  
Victor let go off her. He smiled,  
"Now you go freshen up a bit. We are going book shopping. I want to spend Charles' money on the feminist literature he hates. Afterwards, we are having a Lionking marathon"  
He gave her head a little pat. Annie rolled her eyes, smiling.  
"I'm not a kid anymore, you know"  
"I know. You're a grown woman", he said, "...who ends up pregnant despite of the detailed birth control talk I had with her"  
"First of all - _uch._ Secondly, you weren't around to give me that talk. Aunt June told me Jesus would cry if I used birth control"  
"I have an eidetic memory. I remember - after you graduated college, I gave you this whole lecture. You learned a lot"  
Annie laughed.  
"You didn't teach me anything!"  
Victor pointed to her cellphone.  
"I taught you how to pick a winner"  
_Beep._  
It was a text from Rafael. Victor walked backwards out of the room.  
"How'd I do that?", he displayed jazz hands, "Magic"  
"You saw the screen light up"  
"Like your face"  
"Go", she grinned.  
Rafael had written -  
'There was a guy on the jury who looked like Brad Pitt. Bet you wish you were here'  
She grinned and typed -  
'I do, but not for Jury Brad. For you'  
Rafael sent a smiley face - :)  
Annie sent,   
'I love you. ♡'  
'I love you more. Look after yourself for me. I miss you'


	7. You Need Me As I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about the miscarriage story line. But everyone interprets different characters differently. I don't see Barba as someone interested in being a father. He values his work too much. He is possessive of the people he loves, thus unwilling to share them with others. And there are plenty of well-written stories about him becoming a father. Maybe then this is just something _different_. I am quite grateful for all the kudos and comments. Thank you so much. The next chapter will be cheery, I promise.

He was a _liiitttle_ bit drunk. Enough to lose his inhibitions and turn into Pepé Le Pew . Annie was trying to work.  
"Raf, your mouth stinks like Kaiju-gut right now, but that's not the problem. I have to get this done by morning. So please"  
He groaned and laid his head on her lap. Annie put away the hand he was trying to sneak into her shirt.  
He had had to let a serial go due to a mere technicality that day. For stopping himself from flying into a rage, he hit the bar and had a few drinks. And on reaching home, he eyed his wife like she were a delicious triple scoop ice-cream cone.  
"You...", Annie laughed.  
A kiss here, a kiss there - Rafael now tried to seduce her in Spanish. Like a child, Annie put her hand to her ears.  
"Stop that! I can't afford to be turned on right now"  
"Let me do it for you then", he whispered.  
Rafael tried but Annie wouldn't let go off her laptop. _Desperate times..._  
"What are you working on?"  
"Sci-fi erotica"  
"What's the story?"  
"Girl gets amnesia and then then her guy tries to remind her who he is by having sex with her the way they used to. They also travel back in time to boink as kids"  
"Hm"  
He leaned into her and read,  
"...going crazy as his balls slapped against..."  
"Hey!", she turned her laptop away, "I have a confidentiality agreement. You can't read this"  
"I was just hoping we could do", his hand flirted with the edge of her t-shirt, "...what they are doing"  
Annie grinned,  
"Believe me, Cubano. We don't want to be doing that"  
"Why not? Come on", he asked, "You want me to roleplay? We'll roleplay!"  
"Wow. You really are drunk"  
He whined,  
"I-I want to enact a fantasy. Let's do whatever they're doing. It'll be spontaneous"  
"We can't do that"  
"Why not?"  
"Cause he dips stuff into her hoo-ha!", she laughed.  
Rafael raised a brow,  
"When did you stop saying vagina? It's like your favorite word"  
"We're not enacting anything, and we're not fooling around anymore", she closed her laptop, "I'm putting you to bed. Up"  
He obeyed, complaining,  
"This is not fair. First that bastard goes free and now you're sending me to bed alone"  
Annie asked,  
"What bastard?"  
He shrugged,  
"This serial rapist. I had to let him go because the lab fucked up some tests"  
"Rafaelino... I am sorry. I didn't know"  
He almost dropped into her arms. His intoxication was not severe enough for him to lose his balance, but Annie's arms and kisses were so loving he wanted to. She muttered,  
"It's not your fault"  
"I know", he sighed against her hair.  
"They'll get him some other time, babe"  
"I hope they do"

They were walking, arm in arm, to their bedroom. Rafael's elbow brushed against Annie's bra-less (still clothed) breast. He said as he plopped down on the bed, holding her hand,  
"Will you have some pity sex with me? Pity please?"  
She gave him a depreciating look.  
"I'm sorry. What you need right now is sleep, not me"  
Annie grabbed his leg and removed both his shoes one after another. She removed his tie, his belt, and pants. Rafael was only in his boxers and undershirt when she laid him down on the bed.  
"Sleep. You hear?"  
He held her back,  
"Say you love me"  
She smiled,  
"Seriously, Raf..."  
"Say it"  
Annie leaned over him.  
"I love you", she kissed him, "Even though you are a mammoth pain in the ass"  
"The kind of pain you enjoy"  
"Yeah, yeah. Now go to sleep"  
Content with that, Rafael smiled and closed his eyes. Annie covered him with the sheets and dimmed the lights before leaving.  


* * *

   
  
Why was it Liv who had called him? Maybe because he missed the emergency calls he used to get from her as an ADA. Now it was a completely different emergency. Annie was in the hospital.  
"Excuse me", he tried to catch his breath at the reception, "Annie Barba - my wife. Where is she?"  
The nurse looked afraid. She started walking,  
"Follow me"  
One second he was watching the nurse's dark blue scrubs and the other he was in front of a hospital bed. Annie was sitting up in it with a bleeding gash on her forehead.  
Why hadn't those idiots cleaned it yet?!   
"Annie...", he advanced.  
She looked around like a half-rabid thing. Her voice was nearly shrill.  
"Where's Uncle Mick? Where's Michael?"  
The doctor told Rafael to stay where he was and asked the patient,  
"Who is Michael?"  
"He's my fiance. Call him. And tell him not to tell Aunt June about me"  
The scrubs looked at each other and then at him. Rafael stepped forward but Annie's scream halted him.  
"Who are you?!"  
He froze like he had just been sucker punched in the gut. All the breath had left his body. Annie went on screaming.  
"Who are you?! _WHO ARE YOU?! I DON'T KNOW YOU! I WANT MICHAEL! I WANT MICHAEL!_ "  
The nurses escorted him right outside the hospital. He wanted to be with his wife, but she didn't know him. And the sun outside somehow drowned out her petrifying yelling.  
"Rafi!", Alex hollered.  
It was not the politician, but his childhood friend. Stocky, curly-haired, wearing those tan pants - a 11-year old Alex. And Eddie too. They waved at him from the steps to Eddie's house. Rafael waved back and found his hand was not his own. No wedding ring, no veins popping. It was his, in a way. But of a much younger Rafael.  
  
"Sit down. I just saw a girl", Alex pointed to the house two houses away from Eddie's.  
Eddie promptly "Ew"d. Alex, the leader of the three musketeers, told him to quit it.  
"She just moved in, I think. Look", he said, "Ain't that a chica la guapa?"  
Rafael was still trying to make sense of the bizarre happenings, but he looked anyway. There was a girl playing with the piles of boxes in the yard. Her hair was in half a ponytail and she wore dungarees. The sunlight made her hair gleam and her white top shine.  
"She came from...", Alex was saying.  
Around her throat was an elastic band. She turned a bit and he saw the red hat hanging on her neck. When she looked their way, Alex mumbled "Crap", and he & Eddie looked the other way. But the girl didn't mind. She smiled at Rafael and waved. His heart climbed right into his throat. The face was so good-natured and the eyes so welcoming, he knew who they belonged to.  
"Annie!", he shouted.  
The voice that came out of him was of a little boy. She stopped smiling on hearing her name. Rafael ran towards the house. He went in through the gate and stood right before her.  
"Annie?"  
_"Sai il mio nome"_ , she said.  
He sounded out of breath,  
"Annie, it's me - Rafael! Your husband!"  
Annie gave him a curious look before calling for -  
"Daddy?"  
Out came the man from that old mugshot, looking like Adonis himself. He lifted his daughter in the nook of his arm and began to carry her back inside.  
"Wait!", Rafael cried, "Victor! Put her down!"  
Annie said, her hat bobbing as she was carried away,  
"The lab has clearly made a mistake, Your Honor"  
"No! Annie, wait!"  
He ran after her but the door shut on him. Tears ran down his face, feeling helpless as he did. The door thumped under his fists while he cried.  
"Annie, don't leave me! I need you! ANNIE, I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU, PLEASE! ANNIE! _ANNNIIIEEEEEE!_ "  
  
The lamp came on. Panicking, she had almost knocked it off the nightstand. Rafael was slamming his fists into the bed next to her and shouting her name. Annie shook him as hard as she could. He was drenched in sweat.  
"Raf! Rafi, wake up! It's me. Raf?"  
It was when she shook his face with both hands did he open his eyes. He stared at her like she was a ghost.  
"Raf..."  
With a grip that made her wince, Rafael held onto Annie like he were drowning at sea. He pulled her close, so close he could have merged her within himself. Annie pulled him up, hugging him still.  
"You're okay. I'm here. Can you hear me?"  
He said, not letting her go,  
"I dreamed I lost you. And I couldn't get you back"  
Her fright subsided as empathy took its place. She kissed the side of his head.  
"I'm not going anywhere, mi amor. I'm right here"  
At that he held her even tighter to make sure she kept her word. Annie endured the choking grip.

Loosening his hold, Rafael realized he was sweating on a cold January night. His wife wiped the wetness from under his eyes.  
"My poor darling", she mumbled, "It must have been one hell of a nightmare"  
Losing her? Yes it was.  
"Let's get these off of you", she raised his arms and tugged the shirt upwards.  
Rafael's head seemed to go limp as he set it down on her shoulder. Annie's warm presence was drawing him back into reality. She was there. She was his. And she looked scared out of her mind. He joked for her sake.  
"Who needs a kid when you have me?"  
She didn't laugh. Her kisses broke his heart for the trouble he had caused.  
"What did I do to deserve you?", Rafael asked.   
Annie laid him back down again. Her voice soothed his frayed nerves.  
"You sent me flowers and I screwed you in your office and it was magic and I keep coming back for more"  
Rafael smiled as he closed his eyes. Annie switched off the lamp and slid under the covers next to him.  
"That's from a movie, isn't it?"  
"Yep", she said, " _White Palace_ , James Spader"  
"He sucks"  
"So does Catherine Zeta Jones"  
"Keanu Reeves is the worst"  
"I'd totally leave you for Keanu"  
"You promise?"  
"Shut up"  
He chuckled low.  
"I love you, Annie"  
"I know"  
Annie slowly patted his chest as she yawned. Her nose was warm against Rafael's cold cheek. He listened to her sinusitic breathing and felt it on his jaw. The sound soon lured him to sleep.


	8. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Annie are expecting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a "cheery" chapter but this happened. I have been running low on inspiration since they stopped showing SVU here on TV in the UK. Hopefully, my muse will rise out of her coma. Thanks!

The coldness climbed from the base of her foot to her very heart. Annie checked the pack again.  
No, it wasn't past the expiration date. The stick told her she was pregnant.

Eight months before, she had been in the same position. Overjoyed that she was going to give her husband a chance at fatherhood. But those eight months were a lifetime ago. Now she dreaded his knowing, and the coming of someone who could turn their lives around.  
"Annie, you okay?", Rafael knocked on the bathroom door, "You've been in there for a while"  
She dropped the stick like it had scalded her. A whole roll of toilet paper was wasted in covering it up at the bottom of the bin.  
"Be out in a sec!", she found her voice.

When Annie came out, she avoided Rafael's eyes that followed her all over the room. He watched her climb into bed next to him.  
"Everything all right?"  
"Yeah"  
"You went into the toilet wearing your glasses", he observed.  
Off came those retro half-moons. She forced a smile.  
"I forgot I was wearing 'em"  
"Well", he pulled the covers up, "Good night"  
"What do you mean good night?", she laughed, "It's going to be your birthday in 10 minutes"  
"I thought I'd let you have one night where I'm not entering you"  
She climbed on top of him,  
"It's like you don't know me at all"  
Rafael grinned and reached for his bedside drawer. Pulling out a cold little bottle, he showed it to her. Annie giggled.  
"I did have plans", he said.  
She examined the bottle of lube.  
"Kiwi. They didn't have strawberry?"  
"Like I was saying, I had plans for the midnight celebration. But you have been a bit... less-you these last two days"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You didn't ask me for period sex this month"  
She was struggling so hard to keep her thoughts away from her face.  
"What are you implying?"  
Rafael slipped his hand from her waist to her stomach. He gave her his most loving gaze.  
"Something you want to tell me?"  
Annie smiled.  
"Nothing to tell yet"  
"But you will tell me?"  
She nodded.  
"I will"  
He took both her hands and kissed them.  
"Whatever may happen", Rafael said, "Don't get attached"  
"It's me who is going to be on the receiving end of anal. I should be the one saying that. To you"  
Smiling, they stripped of their worries, along with their clothes, and **_celebrated_** his birthday. 

 

* * *

 

There was too much on her plate to make time for a gyno appointment. Rafael's noticing the change in her cycle was bad enough, right on the eve of his birthday too.  
**_"Feliz cumpleaños!"_**  
Annie was loud and merry enough for the both of them. She hated parties, but had to pretend to be the life of that one. Rafael was polite and civil to their guests. She knew too well what weighed on his mind though.  
"You okay, Cubano?"  
They stood chest to chest in the kitchen, with her arm around his shoulders and her other hand on his suit's breast pocket.  
"Yeah", he sipped his drink, "I'm fine"  
She kissed his cheek,  
"You take ten. I'll hold them off for a while"  
"Thank you", he sighed gratefully.  
Rafael watched her walk back into their crowded drawing room. He tried to notice any discernible changes in her body. There were none he could see. And he hoped to God they had no new changes to face. Not again.  
"Where's the birthday boy?", one of the Federal judges asked.  
Annie was quick to answer,  
"I gave him a preview of his birthday present. He is ...recuperating"  
His colleagues were familiar with lovely Mrs. Barba's humor. A collective guffaw roared through the apartment. It provided a contrasting backdrop to his melancholy pondering. 

 

* * *

 

That was one doctor's appointment he didn't miss. He was with her all through it. The gynecologist was not surprised at their reception of the 'good' news. Rafael mutely held Annie's hand.  
"There are some complications involved", Dr. Singh said, "The environment of your uterus is not really conducive to a fetus. And judging from your medical history, it's a 50-50 chance anyway"  
"For the baby?", Rafael asked.  
Dr. Singh shook her head, a portrait of sympathy.  
"For Mrs. Barba surviving this pregnancy"  
Annie felt the deep breath her husband sucked in and immediately took control of the situation.  
"What do you suggest, Doctor? How do we proceed?"  
"It's up to you - termination or carrying out the..."  
"Termination", Rafael broke in, "Termination it is"  
Annie gave him a look before holding his hand tighter. She turned to the good doctor.  
"We will need some time to think about it"  
"Of course. You still have a week to make your decision"  
"Thank you"  
They exited the clinic.

Annie threw her purse on the couch and turned to him, hands on her hips. Rafael didn't seem a bit repentant.  
"What were you thinking?", she asked.  
He moved to the bedroom, making her follow. Pieces of his clothing fell from his upright form on the bed.  
"You didn't even ask me!"  
"There is nothing to ask", he said calmly, "And the first thing we are doing after your abortion is getting your tubes tied"  
"You're making my decisions for me now? Great, Raf. I thought I would never live to see this day"  
He pointed out,  
" _Our_ decision. Don't tell me you want to keep it"  
"Maybe I do"  
"At the cost of your life?!"  
When his voice rose, hers took on an authoritative tone.  
"Don't yell at me. You are only considering one side of it. We could be parents. We have a shot again"  
"We never wanted kids. The last time was an accident too. Why this change of mind?", he mocked, "Does the great Annie Dalton feel incompetent somehow for not having a motherhood badge on her lapel?"  
"I do"  
Often he forgot that his words had the power to cut through butter. Annie was made of stronger substance. She held his hands,  
"It's not some inferiority complex. You know me better than that"  
"It's about me, isn't it? Annie, I have no interest in being a father, never did. And I have told you a thousand times - just because we don't want kids, it doesn't make us bad people"  
"You don't get it", she mumbled.  
"Then tell me"  
"I don't want you to have regrets"  
Annie went on,  
"I don't want you to look back over the years and think 'Gosh. If I had kids or a wife who could birth kids, life would be so much better'. I don't want to be a..."  
"Annie", he held her shoulders and peered into her eyes, "Listen to me very closely. I have loved you for years. Down the road, after I learned about your father, I made a choice. Even if being with you brings on the apocalypse, I will choose you every single time. You have to remember that"  
Annie pleaded,  
"But Raf, who will look after you when I am gone? If we have a kid..."  
"That's been your go-to defense for years! Why do you assume you will be the first one to go? And that's not going to happen any soon!"  
"I just don't want you to be alone!"  
He sighed. Annie touched his face, kissed it, hoping to calm him down.  
"I have realized that I want you to have every happiness there is to be had", she explained, "Fatherhood, having grand-kids, all the works"  
"What about what I want? I hate to sound cheesy but... all I want is you"  
"In 10 years, you might think differently"  
"For god's sake, cut that out. Six years. Every day, no matter how bad, I have been waking up with a smile on my face. And the reason is you. I have the kind of peace men are willing to give up lives for. Believe me", he told her, "I have everything I need. Even if this pregnancy were not a disaster waiting to happen, I would still be accepting it halfheartedly. Why do you think we have never even considered adoption? You know we don't want kids. You are just trying to compensate me for ...be damned if I know what"  
He stood close to her, holding her, studying the emotions that passed upon her face. When she looked into his eyes again, he heard her say,  
"If I terminate this, I need you to promise me something. When I die, you will remarry"  
"Of course I will"  
She hit his chest as he broke into a grin.  
"I am serious!"  
"That's a first"  
"Rafael, promise me", Annie said.  
He smiled,  
"I promise"  
She suggested,  
"Maybe if Olivia is still single after I am dead..."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"...or Sonny"  
"You are out of your mind"  
Annie laughed,  
"You two have chemistry!"  
"No, we don't!", he frowned.  
She kissed him full on the mouth, smiling as she withdrew. Her voice was sweet,  
"Something similar you want me to promise you?"  
Rafael seemed to give it a thought.  
"Nope. I have no problem with you spending your final years as an aging widow, living on the memories of her dashing dead husband"  
"You, sir, are a cad. I hope I die first so that you are lonely and miserable until someone decides to do you a favor"  
He was grinning ear to ear.  
"You know what we will actually be doing 15-20 years from now?"  
"What?"  
Bringing her to the bed by her waist, he narrated -  
"You will be handing out candies to the neighborhood kids and I'll come out to scare them off. Why? Because then I'll get my chubby, curly grey bob donning wife all alone to myself. You will have spent most of your steam by the time, and like the nasty old man I am going to be, I will chase you around the house and make Viagra-infused love to you"  
"Ha-ha", Annie mocked him, though clearly pleased at the prospect, "Daltons don't run out of steam"  
Rafael sat on the bed, raised her top and kissed her bare tummy. His eyes seemed to challenge her.  
"Neither do Barbas"  
She cradled his head between her hands, smiling down fondly,  
"Guess we have some exciting golden years to look forward to"


	9. Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie tries to enact porn with Rafael.

"Enh"   
Annie moved the cursor.   
They were watching porn in bed. Hadn't found a new one they liked yet, but they were getting there.   
Rafael's head was by her shoulder as she leaned against the headboard.   
"Why are you going into gay porn? We are looking for something we can enact", he said.   
"We are?"   
"You know what?", he sighed, "I'm going to call it a day"   
Rafael pulled up the covers and turned his back to her. With a pout, Annie shook him hard.   
"But I'm horny!"   
"Well I'm sorry I work 8 hours a day and don't hump you against the door the moment I'm home"   
"Raf", she shook his torso again, "Can I at least sleep-screw you?"   
"No"   
"But what about this porn stuff? You said you wanted to enact it"   
"Tomorrow, _querida_ , okay? Get some sleep"   
Annie closed the laptop,   
"I'm leaving you for Keanu"   
"Good luck with that"   
Dimming the lights, Annie roughly spooned him, making sure he felt her anger. Rafael smiled with his eyes closed. 

 

* * *

  
  
It was evening before he could see her again that day. Rafael took the stairs - _damn you, beergut_ \- and thought of compensating her for last night. They were closing in on their fifties. Their libidos weren't what they used to be. Yet Annie refused to compromise their physical life. If sex wasn't an option, she would cuddle. But she wouldn't stop making him feel how she still desired him.   
Rafael fumbled in his pocket for the keys but the door opened of its own accord. What stood on the other side of it made him freeze.   
  
His wife, the woman of his dreams, his best friend, she was wearing a plumbing services uniform, baseball cap and all. Rafael was most disturbed by the fake moustache. Her freelancing left her with a lot of time and him with a new peril every other day.   
"What... is this... supposed to be?", he asked.   
Annie stood with her legs spread, a wrench in her hand.   
"We are going to be enacting porn, Mister"   
He passed both hands over his eyes and face.   
"Plumber porn?"   
"Ayuh"   
She came to him with a cowboy walk.   
"What's leakin' that needs a fixing?"   
He smiled,   
"No"   
"But..."   
"No", he went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, "No way in hell"   
Annie called in her regular voice,   
"But I worked on showcasing my plumber crack!"   
Rafael washed his hands in the kitchen sink before moving to the fridge. Plumber Annie shoved him against it.   
"Are you out of your mind?!", he frowned.   
"Psst", she whispered, "Just go with it"   
Before he could say another word, she tugged at his belt. Rafael turned and held her off.   
"Annie, this is not funny anymore"   
"You never want to do _anything_ fun!", she whined.   
"I am not having sex with you while you're looking like that!"   
"Fine!"   
She almost tore the uniform off herself. Her fake moustache lay atop the pile of clothes on the floor, to which she added her bra and panties. Rafael did a double take standing there. With her hands on her hips, buck naked, Annie asked,   
"This what you want?"   
He forgot what words were. His mouth opened to form one. All that came out was air.   
"Answer me"   
_Damn it_ , he had seen her naked before. Never like this though - standing in all her glory, under the lights, and with that arrogant look on her face.   
"Y-yes", that's the word, "Yes, I do"   
"Then kneel"   
Rafael looked up into her eyes and went down on a knee. He in his three-piece suit, Annie in her birthday suit.   
"Now..."   
They waited. He couldn't stand not looking at what was right within his reach.   
"Now?", he echoed her words.   
"Now..."   
He saw Annie suck in a breath before she turned on her heels and ran.   
_**"I can't! I'm so embarrassed! Stop looking at me!"**_ , she shouted.   
  
By the time he went into the bedroom, Annie was hiding under the sheets. Rafael stood by and bit back a laugh. The sheets slowly lowered, revealing the top of his wife's head, then her staring eyes. He sat down on the bed.   
"Don't", said Annie from behind the sheets.   
"I'm not saying anything", he smiled.   
"If you could have seen the way you were looking at me, you would have run too"   
"And if you could have seen what I was seeing, you wouldn't have kept your hands to yourself like I did"   
Annie tucked the sheets under her arms,   
"What was I thinking? I'm not good at the nude stuff"   
"If you ask me..."   
"I mean", she said, "I didn't even think. And God, I haven't shaved in..."   
"Annie. Annie? Hey"   
Rafael took her hand. His eyes were the most sincere she had ever seen.   
"If I were any older, you would have given me a stroke"   
Annie started to smile but stopped,   
"Wait. The good kind?"   
"Yep. I would have died one happy man"   
She grinned, coyly playing with the sheets on her chest.   
"I just miss us being all over each other. The effect you had on me, the effect I had on you"   
"You mean this?"   
He glanced at his crotch. Annie leaned forward and scrutinized it.   
"Aw!", she pouted, "Just by seeing me naked? I thought that stopped happening years ago"   
He grinned,   
"Apparently not"   
Annie was smiling when he kissed her. Her hands reached to help him undress.

Rafael had other plans.   
"No", he whispered.   
He moved back a little and removed his coat and waistcoat. After rolling up his sleeves, he tugged at the knot of his tie. Annie gasped in delight,   
"Not the tie!"   
He smirked and bound her wrists. Wrapping the longer loose end around a corner of the headboard, he made another snappy knot. Rafael tugged at it and asked,   
"Is that okay?"   
Annie nodded. Moving to the foot of the bed, he pulled the sheets right off her.   
"Raf!"   
He climbed on the bed, his knees on either side of her. His voice was thick with lust,   
"I'm going to take my sweet time, Annie. You better not scream"   
She shivered when he lifted her leg to kiss along its length. Rafael grinned.   
"On second thought, scream all you want. Put my name in there if you can"   
You bet she did.


	10. Everyday I Will Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a glimpse into the daily lives of the Barbas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a while. I told you 2017 would keep me busy. Anyway, I wrote this a few months back. It's been sitting in my docs for too long. Let me know what you think.

He banged the alarm off before it could disturb his wife's sleep.   
Rafael looked over his shoulder at her. The damage was done.   
She turned to him, eyes closed, and put her arm around him.   
"Sorry", he whispered.   
Opening her eyes, Annie let her hand slip from his stomach to his crotch. He smirked,   
"I have to make breakfast"   
Her lips made their way to Rafael's ear. Annie tugged at his earlobe with her teeth. Her voice was thick with sleep.   
"I'll do it, if you let me take care of that"   
She patted his morning boner. Rafael knew that if he spent the morning as per her wishes, there was no way he would reach work on time.  
"I don't wanna be late"   
He tried to put her hand off him. But Annie was insistent. She started rubbing him through his shorts.   
"Annie", he sighed.   
Her left hand slid inside his boxers and she set to work.   
"Just let me make you feel good", she begged.   
"We know what that always leads to. Stop..."   
Annie gave him a hard squeeze. Her wedding ring brushed against his shaft, the feel of it making harder for him to protest. Nonetheless, he tried.   
"I don't have enough time to take care of you afterwards"   
She slid closer to him, straddling his arm with her humble, but clothed, breasts. That, her hand, and her words in his ear -   
"I will be fine", she purred, "I got the whole day to touch myself, Rafi"   
Rafael's mind immediately painted a picture. His wife, head thrown back, hips raised, breasts perked up, tan legs shaking a little as she touched herself, moaning,   
_"Raf! Oh Raf, I wish you were home"_   
What she said to him in reality, as she pumped him with her hand, was,   
"You're so big, Cubano. I can barely fit my fist around you"   
Growling and holding that hand off himself, Rafael got on top of her.   
"Come here, you" 

 

* * *

  
  
Say what he would, sex beat punctuality any day. Rafael glanced at the clock. He could still be on time if he made and ate breakfast in... 10 minutes.   
"Hi", said a sweet voice.   
He looked back. Annie walked to him in her Minions tee, sex hair intact, and a sated smile on her face.   
"Morning", he smirked.   
She hugged him from behind and kissed his back before correcting him,   
" _Good_ morning"   
He loved her more in the early hours of the day. Not when she was procrastinating and asking for five more minutes of sleep, but when she touched him like that, let him know how much she desired him after all the years.   
"What are you making?"   
"Eggs. You want something else?"   
She moved away from him to the fridge.   
"I got some calzones from yesterday. I'll eat those. You want any?"   
Her pink panty-clad butt peeked at him as she bent to retrieve the take out container. Rafael nearly burned the eggs, staring at the salacious view.   
"What is it with you and leftovers?", he recovered.   
His wife smiled, having stuffed her mouth with some grapes,   
"Aunt June's food tasted better when it was kept overnight. My stomach still prefers leftovers to fresh food"   
The eggs done, Rafael heated up the microwave for her calzones. Annie popped some grapes in his mouth too.   
"You sure you don't want any eggs?"   
"Nope. But thanks", she let go off his shoulder.   
Rafael took his meal to the breakfast table and Annie followed soon with her calzones. 

 

* * *

  
  
He stood before the mirror, turning his tie in a Windsor knot. His hands worked out of muscle memory while his eyes watched Annie's reflection get dressed behind him. She pulled the trousers over her butt and zipped them.   
"Like what you see?"   
He grinned,   
"Very much"   
Annie wiggled her torso into the lily colored top and put on her jacket. She elbowed him in the hips before the mirror. A hasty hairbrush through the hair, some sunscreen on her face, lipstick on her mouth, and she was ready for the world.   
"Meet you at the door", she grabbed her bag.   
Rafael finished his morning routine by dabbing his neck and pits with perfume a second time. He retrieved his bag and walked out of the room.   
"Ready to..."   
His wife was talking on the phone. Judging from her tone alone, he could tell who it was.   
"I don't care if it's only a weekend, Dad. No. Listen to me. You have to... Dad, stop. Put Shirley on. Put Shirley on. Put. Shirley. On. Victor, I swear to god... Shirley, what's he talking about? Uh-huh. Damn it. Put him back on please. Yeah, Daddy? It's fine if you want to go but..."   
Rafael rolled his eyes, glanced at his watch and walked to the door. He held it open for her.   
"You promise? I am trying to trust you, Dad. Don't disappoint me. You're welcome. Yeah, we're doing great. We are on our way to work now, actually"   
Rafael locked the door, pocketed the key, and laid his hand on her lower back. They walked down the stairs.   
"Yes, Dad, I hear you. I did have breakfast. Your son-in-law made it"   
'Son-in-law' cringed.   
"Of course, Dad. I love you too. Bye. No, I said bye. Later! Love you!" 

 

* * *

  
Grabbing his head, Annie planted a loud smooch on Rafael's mouth. She smiled,   
"That should get you through the day"   
"We'll see", he opened the car door.   
Annie waved at him from the driver's seat as he climbed the courthouse stairs. She drove away when he walked in.   
"Judge...", one of the bailiffs stopped midway in greeting him.   
"Good morning, Mendoza"   
Rafael walked on to his chambers. His assistant, Tim, met him at the door. He was staring at his mouth too.   
"Your Honor, you got a little something", he gestured.   
Rafael sat on his chair and looked into his cellphone screen.   
_Annie..._   
He wiped her lipstick off his mouth with the tissue handed to him.   
"I'm guessing Mrs. Barba dropped you off today"   
Tim watched his boss break into an uncharacteristic smile. 

 

* * *

 

Releasing a long sigh when he got home, Rafael played the messages on their machine.   
Nothing interesting there.   
He checked the messages on his cellphone. One was from Annie.    
 _"Hey, sexy. I had my meeting with the new writer I told you about. It was great. But Clark got his dick stuck in someone else again. He called me for help. I am gonna chop it off once and for all. Kidding. It's a mess. I'll be in time for dinner though. Order take out. Something crispy for Ja'Crispy. I love you! Bye"_   
  
True to her promise, Annie was home for dinner. She sat across him at the table, feasting on fried chicken.   
"Mm", it was her favorite, "I love you"   
Rafael asked,   
"Are you talking to me or the chicken?"   
"What's the difference?"   
He poked through his own food, hiding a smile. Annie wanted to know everything about his day. She told him everything about hers first.   
"You want some dessert?", she got up after the meal.   
"No, thanks"   
Checking the contents of the refrigerator, Annie announced,   
"We have... bingo! Ice-cream"   
"Enjoy. I'm going to make the bed"   
"You sure you don't want some?"   
"Yep", he rose. 

 

* * *

  
  
When Annie was done with her pre-bedtime chores, she walked into their room and found Rafael bending by the waist to spread the covers. Slapping his butt had become second instinct to her. He turned, lifted her and put her on the bed.   
"Logan showed me some pictures today", he said.   
Annie sighed,   
"For the last time, Raf, we don't need a bigger apartment"   
"Think of it as a real estate investment"   
"If you want to invest, buy something in the suburbs! Those places sell for twice their price in a year"   
"Okay, Phil Dunphy", he lay down next to her, "I am just saying that the change might do us good"   
"I don't need change. You need change?"   
"Annie", he held her hand, "I know you have an attachment to this place. But it does have some pretty bad memories. I mean... the nursery we were making is still there. I want to leave all that behind"   
"But this is home", she turned to him, "Good or bad - it is _home_. That might not mean much to you but it does to me"   
He was dreading she wouldn't give. His final weapon was ready to be released. He felt guilty enough already for wanting to use it.   
"This place Logan showed me, it's near Mami's place"   
"In the Bronx?"   
"No, but 20 minutes away"   
Staring up at the ceiling, Annie put her hand to her forehead. Rafael knew he had hit the mark.   
"I wasn't going to tell you but I planned to ask Lucia to move in with us after her retirement"   
It was his turn to be dismayed.   
"What?"   
"What do you mean what? She's your Mom. We get along superbly. I don't see the problem. Well, there is a problem. She would never agree to live with us but I think I can convince her when the time comes"   
"You really want to live with Mami someday?"   
Annie shrugged.   
"She is nice. Fun and loving. If I wanted a mother, I would want her to be like Lucia"   
And he had assumed all these years that Aunt June filled the void of a mother in Annie's life. Apparently not.   
"So, will you look at the pictures?"   
She admitted after a while,   
"I'll think about it"   
"Good"   
"Good night", she turned her back to him.   
He frowned,   
"No kiss?"   
"My ass is right there"   
He chuckled,   
"You're mad"   
"You just tried to manipulate me. And it worked. Of course I am mad"   
"When did I do that?", he played innocent.   
"Go to sleep, Raf"   
  
_**Minutes later -** _  
  
Annie snuggled into her husband's chest. He kissed her head, passing his hand over her back. She did always come around.   
Pulling the sheets upto her shoulders, wrapping his arm around her, Rafael closed his eyes. Just so he could wake up to another wonderful day.


	11. The Light of Her World

They had been pitied for not having kids. More so when they let people know it was a choice. The derision only strengthened their support for each other.   
_"Guess it's you and me against the world, Rafaelino"_   
The time and resources they would have devoted to their own offspring, they dedicated it all to their little volunteer organization for children of immigrants. Getting them scholarships, fair treatment, equal opportunities, medical and legal help - Annie Barba was on top of it. She had been doing it for fifteen years. And her reward was two bullets in the chest. 

*****

Rafael Barba - old and grey, his mother - older and greyer, sat in the hospital waiting room. The doctors had made their prediction. Too much blood loss, too much organ damage. Mrs. Annie Barba was counting her last hours. Lucia wiped another tear from her eye. Her son sat motionless in his chair, staring at the floor. 

*****

"ADA Dominick Carisi", Annie smiled, "Come closer"   
She wouldn't stop smiling. And Sonny couldn't stop crying. In her weak state, Annie held his face. Sonny held on to her wrist with both hands.   
"Look at your greys. You're getting old. I'm going to miss you, blondie. If they let me up, I'll ask St. Peter to upgrade you to VIP"   
Kissing the hand that had nurtured him like an older sister, Sonny begged her.   
"Tell me. Anything. Whatever you want"   
The tears she had been saving up spilled out of control. Sonny heard her voice crack.   
"I want to live, Sonny. I want more years with my husband", Annie broke down, "This is too soon"   
They cried together. It was something Annie didn't allow herself to do in her husband's presence. Sonny's tears she could bear but Raf's?   
"You pray to that bastard up there that I better pull through. Get me a miracle. I'm not ready. I'm not ready to leave Rafael"   
Sonny told her he would pray. He held her hand and told her he would pray for her life. 

After another wretched day in the hospital bed, Annie called for him again. Sonny had more or less resigned himself to her impending death.   
"I need you to take care of him. Don't let him be alone. It will eat him up inside. Soon as I'm gone, he'll do everything he can to follow me. You can't let that happen. I am counting on you, Sonny. Please"   
Sonny promised. Feeling herself grow even weaker, Annie kissed her friend one last time and asked for her husband. 

*****

The hand was pretty much the same. A few wrinkles, the IV needle but other than that, it was the same. Rafael stroked it with his fingers.   
"We...", Annie tried, "Remember the time _you_ were shot and we did it in the hospital bed?"   
He nodded. Annie gave gentle pats to his hand with her free one. Her voice was barely above a whisper.   
"Here's the deal, Cubano. We can't do nothing about this. So we're going to make the best of it, right?"   
He nodded again.   
"We're not going to make all our kids suffer 'cause one of them went crazy, are we?"   
He nodded yet again.   
"You will need a manager. I recommend Blanca. She is responsible"   
Rafael continued to study the hand.   
"Get a permanent maid. Last I heard, a friend from my foster days - used to be a hotel maid - was looking for a job. Cece will give you her details"   
Annie paused, drawing on what little energy she had left.   
"I'm sorry if this is too much to ask but, don't be a stranger to Dad. If he calls, if he comes to New York, humor him? This is not going to be easy for him either. Please?"   
A nod again.   
"Remember what you promised me. I bounce and you find someone new. Three months is a long enough mourning period. I want you to get right back in the saddle. It won't be easy but you can... do it"   
As her voice dropped dangerously low, Annie looked at the glass of water and Rafael held it to her lips.   
"Thank you"   
He laid her head back down on the pillow. Smiling with her eyes half-open, Annie pressed her fingers around his. It was a mischeivous smile, as if she were revealing a secret.   
"I love you, Raf"   
Tears escaped his eyes.   
"No one could have given me half the love and happiness you gave. We had a great life together, didn't we? But your life isn't supposed to end with mine. Think of this as a new chapter, not the climax. I'm not gonna tell you how I feel, knowing this is the last time I'll get to talk to you, 'cause that would be cruel. You know how sick I feel about this. I know how you feel. This is it though. Tell me you love me so I can close my eyes"   
Rafael leaned over to kiss her lips, her brow. He murmured,   
"I love you, Annie"   
"Attaboy", she smiled up at him, "Look after yourself for me, Rafi. If ghosts are real, you bet your sweet ass I'll haunt you"   
"I hope you do. Annie? Annie?" 

*****

As per her wishes, Scottish bagpipes played Amazing Grace at the funeral. Her father's sobs could be heard over them.   
"Who is that guy?", Sonny seemed to ask Cece and Kyle.   
They didn't know either. Sitting in his own chair, Rafael watched Victor Dalton nearly fall off the wheelchair, hunching and crying. His wife Shirley stood by his side and tried her best to stop him from weeping anymore.   
"Can't be a relative", Kyle said, "Annie had no family on either parents' side"   
"His name is Sebastian Adder", Rafael told them, "Annie was like a daughter to him"   
"She never mentioned him", Kyle said.  
Cece observed,   
"Poor guy looks devastated"   
It was time for them to go. Rafael and his mother supported each other on their arms as they walked out of the cemetery. Victor Dalton was wheeled out by his wife. 

ADA Carisi waited and read the gravestone:   
_Annabella Barba_  
Loving Wife, Daughter and Friend   
"The Light of Her World"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading all my stories. It has been wonderful. I am sorry about this chapter but that is the end I had envisioned for Annie. As for the pairing, there is a possibility that I will write a sequel to this someday. But it will obviously not be Annie Dalton/Rafael Barba.  
> Until then, love and peace be upon you. xoxo
> 
> \- ThatOCLady


End file.
